


March Hare

by nitohkousuke



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Bunny key hole sweater, Cater is trying so hard, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Riddle and Trey mutually pine so loud, dumb memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke
Summary: Who would want to see Trey Clover in a bunny keyhole sweater?
Relationships: Implied: Riddle Rosehearts/Cater Diamond, Trey Clover/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	March Hare

**Author's Note:**

> I need to post this before I type like paragraphs of Riddles pining

As Riddle entered the main lobby of the Heartslabyul Dorm, he spotted Trey and Cater talking, or rather Cater talking avidly while showing Trey something that was no doubt the new trend on Magicam. Quite honestly, Riddle didn’t have the time to learn or memorize all the new trends. Things that faded in and out were not as important to him as the rules that never changed, but since his overblot, he was trying to be more sensitive to the things that his friends liked.

His...friends. Or rather. A boyfriend and...well, he would like to think Trey was his boyfriend too. Could be his boyfriend? Wanted to be his boyfriend? They kissed once, but Trey was a mystery that Riddle really wasn’t sure how to approach. Still, he would approach the two of them and try to join in on whatever trend they were talking about. Perhaps, it would be useful to incorporate at the next Unbirthday party if it didn’t break the rules.

“I think you’d look great in this, Trey!” Cater put an arm around Trey’s shoulders, who went pink from his cheeks to his ears.

“...I don’t really think I have the...ah..” Trey brought his hands up to his chest, awkwardly. “Besides, who would even think I look good in that? A boy? Unlikely.”

“Listen, most girls don’t even have the chest for that. It doesn’t make it any less cute. Besides, I think you’d look cute in it.” Cater said that line with a wink.

“I’m beginning to think, you think most people would look cute in that…” Trey looked away, only to catch eyes with Riddle.

Riddle had no idea what this conversation was about, but after hearing those last few lines, he was sure it was not a conversation he wanted to be a part of. Unfortunately, Cater managed to sense the eye contact that Trey and Riddle were making, which meant Riddle was unable to remove himself.

“Perfect! How about a second opinion!” Cater walked over, displaying the image on his phone proudly.

“No.” Riddle took a step back. “I realized I have important dorm head duties-” Unfortunately, Riddle’s mind decided to play traitor, and he could not think of a single duty that he had literally done for the entire past year.

“Yeah, yeah. But you could take one moment to share your opinion…” Cater then slung his arm over Riddle’s shoulder. Trey looked at the door as if it the important thing in his entire life, and Riddle honestly would agree that perhaps that door really was the most important thing right now. An escape from a situation he was embarrassed to deal with.

“Don’t you think our lovely Vice Dormhead would look cute in one of these?” Cater pulled up a picture of a cute girl in what was a very cute bunny keyhole sweater. Riddle’s hair stood up immediately as he found his face turning redder than his hair. This was mostly because the second Cater had planted the idea in his head, it was all Riddle could think of in that moment. Really Trey looked good in anything. It was no secret to literally anyone in the entire college that Riddle had it bad for his vice dormhead.Well, no secret to everyone but maybe the man himself.

“Ah…” Riddle swallowed looking to the side. He wasn’t sure how else he could express his feelings to the man in front of him, but he knew this sweater surely wasn’t the way. “...You would look cute in the sweater…”

“...You really think so…?” Trey pushes his glasses up looking to the side. Neither of them will make eye contact.

“Well then, it’s settled.” Cater drapes his arms around both of them bringing them close. “I got one for you too, dorm head. You’ll look cute together!”

“WAIT A MINUTE. CATER.” Riddle turns to glare, but he can’t help but catch the deep red blush that spreads quickly over Trey’s face.

...Perhaps the embarrassment was worth it.


End file.
